Mario in TRUTH OR DARE!
by klk155
Summary: cool my second mario is back and ready to changelle you guys and girls ! can you drive your favorite characthers in some weird dare or make them say da thruth :D!
1. Rules

Note since Mario bros Answer was an epic fail here goes

MARIO BROTHERS TRUTH OR DARE!

Hi welcome this my second fic! Hope it wont fail as first…:D

It was inspired many other comic araund teh internetz

RULES:

*fic is rated t so dont goo too far

*you can ask who ever you want from a Mario game! But there Hill be somes that Hill always be talking

*is you want to enter a dare or a question review plz

*every once a while ill do example chapthers that Hill have dares and truth BY ME MWHAHHAAG dnbfvas

*LOL*

*and last all toaster toast TOAST!


	2. Chapter 1 mario had a dream

Mario in thruth or dare EXAMPLE CHAPTHER/chapther 1

HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO GUUUUYSSSSSSSSSS

Mario:erh what?

Peach: i was just eating! Wtf?

Luigi: o rly?

Yoshi:shut up idito!

Luigi:is idiot IDIOT!

Mario: what its it ¿ iwas dreming with p-

*peach glared at Mario*

Mario:with pinaples yeah so good

*peach was still glaring at Mario*

Mario:uhm nothing…

Peach:you was dreaming with me?

Mario:… yes…

Peach: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TTHHHHHHHAAAAATSSS SSOOO !

Mario:…

Me:anyways welcome YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Thats was heard all over the mushroom kingdom… coming soon part 2!


	3. Chapter 2 chuck norris wil pwn us all!

Chapther2/(actual chapther)

Ok since in honor for our first review! (becouse im suponed to wait more than one review ….

But whatever here goes chapther two!

Me:so welcome guys! To this truth or dare changelle

Yoshi:im fucking out of this

*i get a bazooka out of nowhere*

Yoshi:crap

Mario:why the heck are we here anyways

ME:Mario havent you hear what i just said?

Bowser:whatever Mario is an idito

Mario:Oh thtas it!

Peach:Mario its not nesary punches…

ITS NECESARY GUNS!

Boswer:HOLY SH—

ME:GUYS shut up

*there was a moment of silence*

Me:anyways here comes our first review: Vanessa Osbourne

OK! Here are some dares:

Mario: Put a bunch of berries on your head and let a bunch of yoshis eat off your head.

Luigi: Go on a date with Daisy. With Bowser Jr. as your chauffer.

Wario: Pick a fight with Chuck Norris

Waluigi: Pick a fight with Chuck Norris after your brother is dead.

Daisy: YOU ROCK! Take King Boo's crown.

King Boo: Give Daisy your crown.

Pauline: Watch Mario and Peach kiss, have the author record it, and rewind it over and over again until your head explodes.

DK: Uh, get me an ice cream cone (MOOSE TRACKS PLZ! WITH SPRINKLES!)

That's it from me. Kuddos, I think I may do a FB & CC ToD, or asking show. Something like that. Maybe a mix. Oh well, THX! GOOD LUCK!

me: thanks :D

now to the dares:Mario youre so lucky let me give you this hat!

*gives mario berry hat*

Mario:wait what? NO NO Pl-

*get teleported to yoshi island*

Mario:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELP AHH CANIVALS OMY-

Conection interupped

Peach:poor Mario…

me:right that was disturbing so lets see

weegee you get a date with daisy!

Luigi and daisy:cool!

With boswer jr as you chauffer

Luigi:wait what!

*hours passed*

Me:thanks to bowser jr luigi and daisy are in the hospital!

Bowser jr:haaaaaaaaaaahahahah

Rosalina:you thinks thats funny!

Bowser jr:adults never let me have fun (iditos)

Me:it is idiots! IDIOT

Paulina:re used joke yeah so original

*i get out my bazooka again*

Paulina:uhm nothing

Me:so wario you must f-

Mario:wario is dead

Me:then wal-

Mario:hes alredy dead to

Me:… CHUCK NORRIS FTW!

Anyways daisy you get king boo crown!

King boo:no focking way i lost to that green stache ¡

And now i lost my crown NO!

Me:if you refuse you get to fight chuck norris :)

Daisy:i guees i take the crown…

King boo:you becouse!-

*daisy quits king boo his cronw*

*After a series of traumas*

Me:WE WILL NEVER QUIT HIS CROWN AGAIN!

Yoshi:i think toad just died!

Me: i gonna get demanded for this :/

But anyways lets see aHA! Pauline you get to wacht Mario and peach kiss and i Hill tape and rewind until your head explotes!

Pauline: GOD NO!

Mario:YESH!

Peach:that bitch understand whos marios girl!

*Mario and peach Stara kissing liek if there wasnt tomorrow*

*five minutes passed*

Me:stop *still kissing* Stop *still kissing* GUYS STOP ¡

Mario and peach:why ?

Bowser:crap crap I WILL GET YOU MARIO!

Pauline get teletransported to a room with a dvd with Mario nad peach kissing

Me:last but no least! Dk give Vanessa Osbourne

A icecream cone

DK:NO!

*i shoot dk*

Everyone except me:GASP!

Me:dont worry he be all right

Anyways will bowser get his revenge on Mario?

Will Mario and peach kiss again?

Will toad revive(who cares about toad?)

Will chuck norris pwn us all?

Tune in the next chapther!

And review!


	4. Chapter 3 yoshi likes rosalina!

Ok so lastly! On total drama is-

Wait…

ANYWAYS iditos!

Mario:is idiots damn it!

Me:OH FUCK shut up!

WELCOME TO CHHAAAAAAAAAPPPPPTHHHHHHEEER 3

Me:so here it goes

*luigi returned from the hospital*

*toad is still dead XD*

*pauline head exploted shes getting a new one in ebay*

*chuck norris likes pinapples?*

Yoshi:we-

Me:NOTHING LETS START!

LEXI SAID: hehe...pinapples...

(responding to the last 3 questions) YES, YES, AND YES!

scratch that... last 4 questions. i got a dare 4 peach: a date w/ bowser! p.s. i love bowser jr.!

Bowserjr:i know im so lovely!

Bowser:jr!THAT SOUND GAY

But aNYWAYS HA COME HERE PEACH!

Peach:wait klk155 YOU CANT DO THIS I LIKE MARIO!

*Mario Glaced at peach *

Peach:yep that…injust!

Me:sorry …

*bowser and peach were telettansported to bowser favorite restaurant*

Peach:DO YOU LIKE BARNEYS BAR MOTHEFU-

Bowser:shhhhhhhh…. You know you love so kiss me to finíh the dare!

Woah this is mandes!

Peach:mandes THIS IS MUSHROOM KINGDOM

*peach takes her rifle and shots bowser*

Me:i getting demanded AGAIN for this…

Mario:yeah peach get that bastard!

*punching and guns were hear in barneys bar*

Everyone except Mario and me:OH SHIT!

Mario: i love that girl…

Me:right Mario! Anyways lets move on!

Yoshi: but-

Me:NO-A-THING!

Marioliza siad:

Pauline! Go on a date with Bowser!

Bowser! Paint your claws a pretty pink color and put on the most gorgeous lipstick you can find!

Mario! Dress completely like Luigi!

Me:people are really creative this days :D

Pauline with your lady gaga head like you get to date bowser!

But * bowser get the makeup* TIRIRU!wait thats zelda games only ups…

Pauline:WAIT NO IS LIKE WE ARE LESBIANS!

Bowser:but im boy…

I think…

*so people wont get disturbed by this scene it was censored*

Pauline:IM GONIG TO KILL THAT TURTLE!

Me:sems that everyone hates bowshah

AND lastly but not least here comes our first review again! Cool right?

Vanessa Osbourne said:

OMG OMG OMG! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR DOING MY DARES! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPECIAL THAT MAKES ME FEEL! I'll send dares maybe every other chapter. THAT WAS AWESOME! THIS STORY IS AWESOME!

Sorry Weegee and Daisy for landing you in the hospital.

And um, if you decide to use them, here are a few truths:

Yoshi: are you in love with Rosalina?

Eclair: WHO ARE YOU?

Bowser: If you landed on an island with Peach and Chuck Norris, and you were forced to kill the one of your choice, who would you kill?

Plum: Why aren't you in more games?

Peach: Where's your secret stash of Irish Coffee and Crack Eggs hidden?

Momma Penguin From Super Mario 64: Ok, I ask this question because in super mario 64, when mario gives you your baby penguin back, he can still pick it up and chuck it down a pit, making it never come back. So my question is, Why are you such a bad parent?

Birdo: Are you male or female?

THX AGAIN FOR USING MY DARES!

Me:wel no proble moar eviews moar chapthers and MOAR FUNZ!

Wegie nad daisy:its okay aftel all you werent the problem…

*both looked angrly at bowser jr*

Me:so yoghi you like rosalina?

NO LIES BECOuse WE HAVE ANTI LIES SPRAY IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!

Yoshi:wellz uhm… yep:

Rosalina:ou thats so cute!

*they both started making out*

Me:wait WTF SHIT JUST HAPPENED!

Peach:love is strange but beutuful!

Me:i couldent said better!

So let have them their private moments

*they were teltransported at another room*

Eclair idont even know him sorry..

Anyways bow-

Koopalings:he is in the hospital! Thanks to chuk norris!

Me: i guess he chosed chuck norris!

Oh plum were the heck she is…

She hasent apeard yet

*moment of silnece plz*

So peach were are they

Peach:in my stomach yummy…

Me:O.O

Lasatly moma penguin commited suicede for being a bad mother!

Mario:it wasnt me who killed his child!

Luigi them who?wait why just have my clthes on?

Mario a dare but they are to small

Oh wario killed it not

*everyone looked at wario *

*Mario went to change his clothes!*

Me:so for-

Yoghi:klk-

ME:WHAT FUCK YOU WANT?

Yoshi: i was trying to tell you TE WHOLE FREAKING CHATHER THEREs A FRAKING NUCKLEAR BOMB ABOUT TO EXPLO-

!

WIll everyone be okay(actually yes since i wouldent be talking if not?

Will bowser become gay?

Will roasalina and yoghi kiss again(they are still in taht room so a

Better question)

What are they doing in that room(i heard some weird noises)…

No coments…


	5. Chapter 4 no surprises around here

Chpather 4!/klk155 chapther!

Woah i been updating like crazy but i been bored todat so il do one moar chapther! Bu them its since this comic wotn be updated again until next week!

Example chapther changad klk155 chapther :D

Me:welcome back guys IT MAH TURN NOW ):(

Mario:crap crap CRAP !

Yoshi: T.T

Me:*sighs*sorry yoghi for nuclear bomb thing ,lets see il let you do what ever you want for this chapther!

Yoshi: :O

Rosalina wanna get out outta here?

Rosalina:well yep!

Yoshi: me and rosalina wanna have a day off

ME: Chainchop shit ok you get to do your thingies Again…

Rosalina:YESZ!

*started making out with yoshi as they were teletransported away :/*

Bowser:lucky dinasour…

Me:…Anyways chuck norris will be with bowser wario and waluigi one day that my first changelle!

Bowser:…

Wario:…

Waluigi:…

Mario:i like wheres this going!

Me:OH and toad you know what YOU GET TO CATCH EVERY 493 iculding the new 5 gen ones POKEYMANZ

Toad:but i dont even have caught A freking caterpie!

Me: GO GO GO!

Mario say you really like peach right?

Me:since you are cool you get that to battle peach in brawl!

Mario:i dont hit women thats GAYYYY

Me:how about that females goombas you stomped

Mario:… lets go peach…

Peach:okay dokey…

Me:?

Birdo:im a boy

ME i know it anyways

Luma: its knew why do you a bad grammar sometimes eh?

Me:cause i speak spanish!

Koops:ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Daysi:interiting anyways now what?

Me:lets whats yoshi and UHM nothing….

Luigi:whats is it?

Me:i guess you DONT want to know

Luigi: thz … that Would be disrubing…

And bowser and w-

Everyone:hospital!

Me:…

Mario and peach making out on final destination what a

Freaking surprise…

What are yoshi and rosalina doing

Will i stop wrtiting bad cuz im lazy?

Will i shut no THE ASWER IS NO IDITO

WILL I VER SPELL IDIOTS RIGHT?

PINAPPPPPPPPLLEEEEESSSSSS?


	6. Chapter 5 pokeymanz!

Welcome! Hi there tu tu tututututu turu!

Mario:…

Me:anyways welcome back!

To this chapther! Lets Start right with dares!

Marioliza said:

Peach! Make out with Bowser!

Luigi! Wear the prettiest dress from Peach's closet you can find! Complete with a Peach wig, crown, and gloves!

Mario! Admit that you will never be as awesome, cool, and amazing as Luigi!

Pauline! So many dares, not enough questions. Just how did you and Mario break up?

Me:…. GREATZ!

Me:uhm let see first ah crap…. Peach you gotta makeo out with

….

Peach:who?

Me:bowser?

Peach: OH FUCK NO!

Bowser:come here peach*grabs peach and start making out*

Mario:…

Me:Mario where are you going?

Mario:im going to become emo and them commit suicede.

Peach:no wait *shorts bowser and follow Mario*

Bowser:i will never forget this moment!

luigi you gotta wear peach dress

Luigi:ok dokey *puts peach dress* do i look good

Me:o.O sorry Mario cant Asier that question he has become emo and peach is trying to cheer him up…,pauline how did Mario and you break up

Pauline:ah that bastard told that i was a bitch and just thinked of myself

*yoghi whispers to toad (thats true)*

Pauline:… i hear you damn dinasour!

Me:whatever….

Laguzgirl13 said:

(I walk in wearing a Knuckles the echidna t-shirt) OMG, I love truth or dare stuff! :D I gots some ideas!

Yoshi:Are you aware that there are many idiots that pair you up with Birdo? And if you were, did you know that Birdo is a gay guy that wants to be a girl? (see SMB3 stratigy guide for details)

Bowser:Someother authors on here gave me the nickname Bowser Jr, so I get to annoy you as much as I want by calling you dad.

Bowser Jr:For the reason I'm calling Bowser 'dad', I get to call you clone.

Wario:Eat a HUGE plate of spegetti in front of Mario while he's starving and see what Mario does.

Yoshi(again):Since your the coolest Mario character, (I have sevral t-shirts and plush toys and toy-models as proof) here's your reward. *hands Yoshi a what the f bomb* Use it on whoever you'd like. *coughcoughBirdocough*

Well, thats all I have for now. I do have 1 more request though, and thats that I would like to show up as a cohost. I'm reeeeaaaly hyper, have dirty blonde hair, hate Birdo, love Yoshi, and of course, as you can probably tell from my username, am a GIRL! Can't wait for you to update!

Me:co host maybe but not know which remider me

Atetion check norris will be the host in da next chapthaht!

Wario:WAAAAAAA!

Me:yep thats right! You will have a bad time wario and you too waluigi!

So yoghi are you awre

Yoshi:i break up with birdo long time i lieks rosalina now!

aHHHHHHH!

Me:okay lazgirl you can know anoy bowser!

Achimient unlocked:anoy bowser!*

Me:bowser jr youre clone

*even moars achimients unlocked bowser jr is a clone!*

Me:Mario is still him his emo moment sorry :p

Yoghi:got a wtf bomb!*legend of zelda music puts on*

But trowhing to bowser for anoyying Mario by kissing peach take this bitch!

TITITITI

Bwoser:what the fuc-

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

And lastly!

Vanessa Osbourne said:

YAY! Bowser and The Wario Bros. fought Chuck Norris! Yippee! And thx for saving us from knowing the disturbing truth. Toad had to catch all of the pokemon? Hmm, that may help in my dares... hehehe.

Well, the on with the dares AND the truths. I decided to let you choose songs and whatnot, but I am choosing my three favorites. Oh, and I'm on a worse sugar rush than last time XD

From my last post:

Peach: Play Guitar Hero Against Ozzy Osbourne. The author chooses the song, even if it isn't on GH. (I you and I have writer powers that can make all songs with guitars in the known univers be playable on guitar hero in fanfics.)

Waluigi: I decided since YOU were the one that wanted to be the best dancer you should get the dare of playing Dance Dance Revolution against none other than Chuck Norris instead of Tatanga. The writer has the power to choose the song, even if it isn't on DDR.

Pauline: Big woop, you got a new head from ebay. Well, now you must stand on your head, singing whatever song the writer decides for you to sing, and dodge pies thrown at you John Lennon's boo. (you can change who throws the pies)

Toad: take the pokemon that you hate the most and sing it a love song. That YOU wrote. It can't contain any hatred or meaness, because if it does, I will blast you with my nMr. Blasty ray gun cannon.

Mario: How are you the older brother when you are obviously shorter than Luigi? Pay me five bucks if it was because you stunted your growth by drinking coffee at an early age.

Pauline: Hey wait, how are you living in the Mushroom Kingdom or Brooklyn?

Plum: WHERE ARE YOU?

Luigi: are you and mario just Italian plumber versions of Beatles Paul McCartney and John Lennon. I have a bit of proof that says yes. Check out my forum for the proof (The one that says Conspiracies at the end of it)

Waluigi: ok, I'm gonna test out this theory I have. You are and Wario the lab rat. Chuck Norris.

Wario: Chuck Norris.

PEACE!

Me:toad did yo show me your pokedex

Toad: i have 5 pokemon

cathc em aLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

ME:peach its with Mario walluigi and wario and toad are ocupped being traumated and catching the all!so pauline where the fuck you live:

Pauline:no your fucking busniess!

Me: TT

Pauline:brooklyn

Me:i we tell pulm location nitendo needs to make her aparear in paper Mari 3ds so its unknwo :(

Luigi:okkkkkkk in not a copy of anyone

Me:eexcept Mario

Luigi YEAHwait… O.o what!

Check norris will host next chapther along side trainer red!

Will toad catch them all?

Will i stop doing these questions? NO!

Will Mario become out of his emo state

Will some one make a good cartoon like spongebob!


	7. Chapter 6  ffilllllllllerrrrrrr!

FILLLLLEEEERRRRRR TIIIIMEE!

Me: :D

Yoshi: yep and?

Me:just a filler ok?

Fireblast124  
2010-07-28 . chapter 6

I like the chapters you made! Too bad, I don't have any ideas for a truth or dare thingy but I might get some ideas later! Keep it up! ;)

Me:ok its good to see that youre enjoing this :D!

Toad finnaly i catch them ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Me:no!

Toad:bu-

Me:no youre missing ishu!

Toad:no plz moar pokeymanz?

Me:YESH!

Toad:NOESSSSSS!

Awww, Mario, you never admitted that's you're not as good as Luigi! I'll say it again. SAY THAT YOU'LL NEVER BE AS AWESOME AS LUIGI.

Are you still emo? *hands Mario a lollipop*

*hands Yoshi, Rosalina, Luigi, and Daisy lollipops because they're awesome*

ME:ok Marioliza all of the said get a anti emo lollipop!

Mario:YESH! IN NOT-a- EMO ANYMORE HEHEHE

Peach:right ¡ *they start making out*

Mario:bla luigi is(not) betteer tham me yeah*goes to make out again with peach

Me:damn it neither red or chuck are comino i guees

Im going to do this Again…

So guys review and moar chapther moar the funz :D!


	8. Chapter 7 Im a scatman!

i guess we have anotar chapthat that is short!

Last time on mtd we had a filler chapther for the lulz!

Mario:what we have to do today?

Me:a shorth but cool dares!

Wario:whah what hapeeed to red and chu-

Me:the are not coming *tears*

Wario:WAHAHA!

Waluigi:stop it

Wario:shut up you bastard!

ME:shut the heck up!

FastReader22  
2010-07-31 . chapter 7

I love your story so much! Here are my dares:

Mario: Get Wario to insult you, if you move...klk155 will do something(up to you)

Luigi: Go on a date with Daisy again!

Peach: Smack Bowser!

Waluigi: Make friends with Luigi, or you'll have to fight with Wario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser and King Boo.

Mario:uhm ok

Wario:you suck iditio t you and you stupid princess

Stupid bastard just like that bithc of peach!

Peach:RAWR *shots wario*

Me:lol Mario dint do nothing peach did so iguess okay(becouse ihate wario)

*luigi gained a date with daisy!*

Me:dont dont any weirds things!

Luigi: ok (mum)

Peach(shorts bowser) aHAHA!

Bowser died!*but revived awwwwwww*

Waluigi:i rather fight

Tatararatattata waluigi is in hospital fTW!

Wario:is was about time!

Fireblast124  
2010-07-31 . chapter 7

I have a dare in my head!

Yoshi: I dare Yoshi to eat Toad and turn Toad into an egg and make Yoshi throw the egg at Bowser till the egg breaks (with Toad inside) and see what Bowser does to Toad.

Am I smart or not?

Me:yep youre smart good idea there :D

*yoshi eats toad*

Toad:AH TRAUMA!

*youshi trowths the egg to bowser,toad hatches*

Toad:mama!

*bowser eats toad

Bowser gained 500 exp

Nintendo is realising a new toad rpg bowser inside store :/*

Vanessa Osbourne  
2010-08-01 . chapter 7

ok, here are some dares:

Mario: Eat Peach

Wario: Eat Mario. Then have Barney the Dinosaur eat you. Then have Barney jump into a pit of lava.

King Boo: RESURRECT JOHN LENNON!

Thats it for me. BYEZ!

Mario:noooeeeeeeezzzzz i cantz eat peach!

Peach:eat me its for good! I taste like peaches iguess!

Mario:wellz ok

Everyone:O.o(except Mario and peach)

*wario eats wario while Mario isnt looking*

Barney shows up

mER:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH pedophile!

RUNN RUNN!

Everyone runs except wario!

Wario:NONONONO ¡

*wario gets eaten

Barney jumps in a pit of lava*

Me:…

King boo:i guess i shoul re-

ME:wait i want you to resurict another person

King boo:who?

Me:i whisper to king boo

King boo:yay!

*kingboo resusicts …

… SCATMAN JOHN!

Sj:IM A SCATMAN!

*scatman music goes on*

ME:scatman john FTW!

Will we see Mario and peach (who cares about wario?) again?

Im am scatman?

Will i get all the stupid 7 emeralds in sonic 3 and knuckles(damn is too hard)

Will will…. I dont know see ya later!


	9. Chapter 8 im backz!

LULZ IM A BACKS WITH ALLZ THE SUPAHZ EMERALDZ!

No in not dead lulz sorry for no posting in a long time but had

A nice vactions :D

Now we have alongz captes herez so letz a goes!

Wtf did i just say o.O

Toad:klk155 youre alive!

*everyone gasp*

Klk155:i see thta youre are not ready for moarz cangellez of win!

Wtf….

Mario:so had a nice vacation?

Klk155:yesh

So lets move on!

Fireblast124  
2010-08-02 . chapter 8

Thank you for using my dare!

Bowser: I dare Bowser to kill Toad and throw his dead body at Wario.

Mario: How did you even become so famous?

Wario: I dare you to punch Waluigi into a pit of chomps.

That is all I can think of.

Mario:well mah boi it all started back in the 90s

And i recieved a letter from nin-

F*ck this CUZ MY GAMES ROCK FTW!

Bowser:im going to kill you idito!

Toad:in not a ditto!

*bowser kill toad*

Did you remenber thta toad in bowser incide store that nitendo

Is (not) making :D

GAMEOVER!

Lulz chapther 7 reference :D

Bowser:take this wario!

*tloz music goes*

YOU GOT THE TOAD:

Now go and hide that somewere

Wario:uhms ok,

Waluigi:THIS IS MADNESS!

Wario:mandes THIS IS SPARTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!

*punches waluigi to a pit of chomps

Me:lulz

nintendo freak  
2010-08-15 . chapter 8

make mario jump in quicksand and have luigi throw bricks at him. then make waluigi eat animal crackers that have secretly been farted on by wario. have the koopa kids figure out who their real mom is (mario sunshine.) have kamek actually do some work.

Mario:i like quicksands!

Luigi: i like hurting Mario!

ME:T.T

So waluigi eats the-where are them

Yoshi:yummiz this taste goo- faints

ME:ow well next dare is ohhh sh*t this will be a issue

Bowser:your mum is peach kids

Peach:f*ck no!

Mario:What the f*ck?

Me:guys stop!

Mario:NOEZ im gonna find ya koopalings mum!

Bowser:but is peach! Well actually..

Profesor egadd:NO becouse humans animals cant breed

Thats imposible so that means bowsser couldnt-

Me:enough… :o

Koopalings:whos your mum dad WHO!

Bowser:…

Birdo

Toaddette:i knew it!

Donkey kong:really

Toaddete:yepz

Mario:oh im sorry peach…

Peach:its ok ;D

Mario: :D

ME:awwwwwwwwWhatever… moving on

And and sorry koopaling youre posible taumatized you can go and have some rest…

Koopalings:thkns…we are a birdo AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

1. Revive wario.

2. I dare wario to jump in the lava. But have a little platform that luigi controls. If wario lands on it (and doesn't break it) allow luigi to makeout with daisy until...

3. I Dare for Luigi and daisy go on a double date with yoshi and rosalina but luigi goes with rosalina and yoshi with daisy

4. Have Mario make a game called "Super Waluigi RPG"

5. I dare the axem rangers (look it up if you don't know) to wresle Barney with shyguy as the ref.

6. Ask yoshi if this makes any sense.

7. I dare red (whenever he is the host) to give toad all his pokemon

8. I dare you (host) to give a vacation for luigi, Mario, daisy, rosalina, yoshi, and peach, and then spy on them with everybody else (evil smerk)

*Wario has revived again…*

Wario:ok il try

Daisy:you l better no fAIL YOU BETTER AHRGHHHHHHH!

Wario 3

2

On-

Daisy:JUMP B*ST*RD!

*fells on the plataform but breaks it*

Me:oh too bad so i gues you c-

Toad:they are alredy making out

Yoshi you get a date with .. daisy?

And luigi you with rosalina

NO wait but NO!

But NO NONO tries to shhot me

Nonononononoo im sorry hehe.. ah umh.. go ¡wait N-

*they get teletransported

And the dates ende in several explosions*

Super waluigi rpg START

Walugi is gay end

Mario:did ya like it!

Waluigi:die you-

Mario:the axem rangers dint make it to this place they were

Having THECHNICAL ISUES!

(….)

Yoshi:noez is not make anysense my life iether

Im love with a mother a cosmos coolí!

But i can have eggz

Yoshi goes emo no no really

Red is unvaivle he was going to be host for 1 chapther but i cancelled it

Yeah have a nice vactions pairs of copules

I satrart spying

AH MY EYES MY FREAKING EYES

You dont want to now what yoshi and rosalina are donig

Well but the other are just making out for know…

Dude  
2010-09-01 . chapter 8

Are you dead?

No in not

Toad:whoa that doesnt makes anysense

Lnik:hiyya!

Toad:O.o link?

Limk:eahhhhhhhh!

So there you go next chapther we have a special

Guest link(the one from spirit tracks)

So will bowser and birdo be toghert again?

Will there ever be a chapther with out idito on it?

Hide yo kids hide yo wife and yo huzband?


End file.
